watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Livestream
Livestreams are an event the girls do. They primarily livestream on Twitch and usually livestream throughout a single month. They initially livestreamed during the weekends and at the end of every month. The girls generally play any game given to them, though they usually stick to their usual horror genre. Some games are reserved for some of the girls, usually if it's a long play, such as Until Dawn. Fans of the channel often join the stream in form of a chat, where they give out advice to the girls playing the game or just have casual conversations. Some also moderate the chat to counter spam. There are usually a minimum of two girls on the livestream, with the rare solo stream. All core members rarely appear at the same time, unless they have a group stream. Guests and affiliates are more commonly seen on the livestreams than they are on the channel, and they usually appear with whomever of the core members they are closest with. Commonly, new members are first seen on the livestream before appearing on the channel. The girls often avoid using copyrighted music as their background, as Twitch would mute parts of a stream if copyrighted music were used, so they tend to use royalty free music. The girls would also play games with their fans, usually in games requiring multiple players. They also do other non-gaming activities, such as arts and crafts, or play tabletop games. The girls would also just not play a game and simply talk with their fans. History The channel started livestreaming on Twitch on May 9th, 2015. On September 11th, 2015, the girls were partnered with Twitch. Some time later, the channel received custom emoticons of Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie. On February 20th, 2016, they tested out YouTube's livestream service. The channel hit 10,000 Twitch subscribers on April 17th, 2016. On the April 24th, 2016 stream, Bezerk81, a subscriber, donated an astonishing $7,666 in total to the stream. Some time later, the channel gained new emoticons for all the core members at the time. For the month of October, 2016, the girls did a special event for subscribers where whoever subscribes or re-subscribes gets a special digital picture. This event went on until November 4th, 2016. For every Friday on the month of November, the channel streamed via Youtube rather than Twitch to help the channel grow and expand, which seemed to have helped tremendously. Afterwards, they started streaming on both Youtube and Twitch. Since December, the stream gained a "bit" system where users can donate "bits" for charity. Towards the end of 2016, the stream gained new emoticons for hitting 250 subscribers, including one for Renae. They also hit 15,000 followers towards the end of the year. By February 2017, the stream hit 20,000 followers and 400 subscribers, with the 400th subscriber getting a special 2016 yearbook. On March 10th, 2017, the girls (specifically Renae and Andrea) streamed from PAXEast in Boston, Massachusetts, the first time the channel streamed from outside of Oregon. On April 14th, 2017, the channel announced that it would be livestreaming solos that would later be uploaded onto the channel. Games played Normal streams Channel specific streams The following are livestreams that were streamed specifically for the channel. Donation sounds The channel uses custom notification sounds for their livestreams rather than the default Twitch sounds. Some of the sounds, mostly songs, the channel has used include: Chat commands The channel has chat commands that they and the fans often use. Most of the commands are generally done for humor, while some of the commands serve a purpose. Some of the commands also stem from running jokes from past streams. Commands must be typed after an exclamation point in order for it to work. The chat commands the stream uses include: Emotes The stream has custom emotes that Twitch provides. They generally get new emotes at a certain amount of subscribers. Some emotes are made by the girls, while some are made by fans such as Tyrese. While most of the emotes serve some sort of purpose, they are mainly used for humor. All custom emotes must have wgp preceding the name of the emote, while the name must be in all caps. The custom emotes include: Trivia *Until Dawn (1) is the most viewed livestream video on the channel. *Starting from Molly and Mars's Until Dawn livestream, the girls placed a food ban after Molly and Mars's chewing disrupted the stream. **This ban was later lifted, but some of the girls are still hesitant on eating chips or other food requiring crunching on the stream. *Counter-Strike: Global Offence, Quiplash, Emily Wants to Play, Overwatch, and Dead by Daylight are the most played games on the livestream. *Of the core members, Sydney has done the most solo livestreams. *Of the core members, Mariya has not done a solo livestream. *Jenga was the first non-video game to be played on stream. *The "Spank War" livestream was reported and deleted a day after its stream due to the shirt cutting breaking one of Twitch's rules. *In one of the Grand Theft Auto V livestreams, their game was hacked and tampered with so they had to make a new file. *The longest livestream the girls have done was the September 30th, 2016, which lasted 24 hours. External Links Category:Livestream